Double Date
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Blaine really did want to make friends with Kurt's friends in New Directions - Mike just made his mission a little easier. In this: Tike and Klaine double date, I call it - Klaing.


**So Marissa was telling me how much she thought a Tike and Klaine double would be adorable so I was like, "lol writing that now". **

**I hope you like it!**

**GLEE**

"Hey Blaine."

Blaine looked up from untying the shoes for his Tony costume to see Mike grinning down at him. He was in his costume for Riff still (they had just finished a particularly late dress rehearsal - it was almost eleven at night after all).

"Oh, hi Mike," said Blaine, sitting up and wincing has the pain in his back hit him. Rehearsals taking a lot out of him.

"I just wanted to tell you how much better you're getting at dancing," said Mike with a kind smile. "I mean, especially coming from the Warblers and dancing in formation, you've grown a lot."

Blaine's face split into a wide grin. He had been worried about the dancing when he'd joined New Directions and even more so when he got the lead part in the play. No one had really complimented him on his dancing, but they hadn't said anything bad about it either. Well, Rachel _had _told him that it was refreshing to dance with a male lead that didn't step on her toes, but that was it.

"Wow, thanks Mike," said Blaine. "Coming from you that means a lot. And man, you're singing blows me away - Kurt always said you couldn't sing," Blaine teased.

"Yeah, well, Tina has been helping me for a while now," said Mike, mildly embarrassed. He leaned against the wall. "I guess I can sing enough now to get by."

"More than get by, I say, Riff." Blaine winked. "Tina must be a great teacher. I'm sad I haven't really heard her sing yet…"

"She's amazing," said Mike, getting a dreamy expression on her face. "She doesn't really fight for solos like the rest of the girls, though, so she doesn't get half of the praise or stage time she really deserves."

Blaine frowned. It was true - out of all the girls in Glee, she wasn't one that usually raised her hand to ask for an audition. She was very sweet and pretty reserved during practices. "Well, I can't wait to hear her," said Blaine honestly. "Maybe you should talk her into stealing one of Rachel's solos soon."

Mike laughed. "Oh god, I don't want my girlfriend dead, dude." Blaine laughed with him - it was pretty true. "Maybe we can all hang out sometime and I can get her to sing. Her singing voice in the car is even amazing, can you believe that?"

"My singing ability goes out the window the second I get into a moving vehicle," laughed Blaine. "I don't know - it's just silly and I don't really pay attention to the notes anymore."

"I hear you," said Mike. "Anyway, I'll see you at school Monday. I can't wait to sleep in tonight after this practice."

"Same here - well, actually, I think Kurt is going to drag me to a mall in Columbus." Blaine made a face.

"Don't like shopping?"

"Well, I don't mind it, but after a practice like today…" Blaine trailed off. It had mostly been for the leads tonight, which is why Kurt hadn't been here. "Better get some good sleep until waking up in like, seven hours."

"Good luck, man," laughed Mike, holding out his fist. Blaine's heart jumped in his chest and he reached forward to bump his fist. Mike was really the first guy in New Directions to go out of his way like this and talk to him - act like a friend.

Blaine woke up to the sound of his phone ringing on his beside table. He groaned and grabbed it, seeing that it was just after 6 am. There was a text from Kurt. In his sleepy state he saw that they wouldn't be going to the mall today because he was going to be spending the day with his dad.

Blaine dropped his phone back on his table (it fell to the ground though) and rolled over in bed, thankful for this change in plans. He snuggled deeper into bed, falling back to sleep.

When Blaine woke up a few hours later around 10 am, he was well rested. He got out of bed and showered quickly, changing into clothes and doing his hair before he remembered that he really didn't have any plans. He frowned before going down stairs to get something to eat. His house was empty - his mom probably at one of her Saturday morning dance classes and his dad was probably at his office.

Blaine spent ten minutes poking around the kitchen, trying to find something good to eat. He was looking between two cereals when his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out, thinking it was Kurt, but was surprised to see Mike's name.

**Mike Chang: How's the day of shopping going - drop dead yet?**

For a moment, Blaine wondered how Mike even had his number - or even how Blaine had Mike's in his contacts - but then he remembered that Kurt had given Blaine all of the New Direction's cell phone numbers at the beginning of the year. And everyone involved in the musical had exchanged numbers just incase.

After Blaine sent Mike a text telling him that shopping had been canceled, he went back to trying to decide between the two (awful) brands of cereal boxes. He also entertained the idea of maybe going to get something to eat…

**Mike Chang: Lucky you! Haha. What you up to today then?**

**Blaine: Currently trying to decide between Raisin Brand and what looks like trail mix cereal. Ew. Then probably try to find something on TV. Boring day. **

Blaine read the back of the Raisin Brand box with distaste as another text came in.

**Mike Chang: That's lame. Want to hang out? Tina ditched me to hang out with some friends from a music camp she met this summer.**

Blaine stared at his phone for a long moment before realizing what it was actually saying. Someone had just asked him to hang out - like actual friends.

Despite being popular amongst the Warblers the last few years at Dalton, Blaine didn't really have that good friendships with the other Warblers. They hung out in groups once and a while, doing homework or seeing a movie, but he was mostly invited along _because _he was a Warbler. Not because he was Blaine.

**Blaine: That sounds great, actually. Have anything in mind? **

**Mike Chang: Well you can just come and hang at my house. I have DDR and sugary cereal that is horrible for you.**

**Blaine: You had me at sugary cereal. **

Mike sent him his address and Blaine couldn't stop shaking, as lame as that sounded. He grabbed his wallet and keys, going out to his car, and typing up the directions do Mike's house. He tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel, changing his ipod music way too many times.

He finally arrived at (what he hoped) was Mike's house. He parked in front, taking a deep breath when he turned off the engine. He forced himself up the sidewalk of the nice looking house and rang the doorbell.

Mike answered the door, dressed in loose jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. Blaine was glad he reached for a fairly casual shirt that morning and jeans (though his were rolled up). "Hey buddy!" said Mike, holding the door open more. "Come on in."

Blaine stepped in, looking around the nicely decorated house. There was a fair share of oriental patterns and decoration, mixed in with more modern looking décor. He was sure Kurt would approve on the blend.

"Want some cereal? I was just about to get another bowl." Blaine nodded and followed him into a nice kitchen. Blaine poured himself a bowl and then followed Mike into the living room where the television was playing some cartoon. "Couldn't find anything but some lame kid's show," shrugged Mike. "Want to put on a movie?"

"That sounds cool with me," said Blaine.

"Would you be weirded out if I put in Singin' In The Rain?" asked Mike with a self-conscious laugh. "I basically watch it like, once a month. Especially on boring weekends."

"I love that movie, actually," said Blaine, grinning. "I bet Gene is like, your personal hero."

"God, I'm so transparent, aren't I?" laughed Mike as he pulled the DVD out of its case. "I guess my only hobby is dancing so everything just like, revolves around that."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm more or less the same with singing - no judgment here!"

They put in the movie and watched it as they ate, but soon they began to make their own commentary on the film (since they'd seen it so many times). Soon they were talking more than actually watching the movie. It was weird, how quickly the got along. First they talked about the musical, then moved on to Glee club and how Blaine was liking McKinley.

As a dance scene played out on the screen, Blaine looked over at Mike's expression. It was pure passion. "So are you going to go to a school of dance after graduation?" asked Blaine.

Mike got a strange expression on his face. "Well, I want to…but I don't know, my parents…well, my dad really, he has theses expectations…" Mike sighed. "Harvard, basically. Or any Ivy league school he'd be happy with. Maybe a lawyer or doctor."

"But you want…?" asked Blaine.

"I'd love to go to a school in California and maybe join a dance academy," said Mike slowly. "It's far away and a really, really bit long shot to get a job…but I'd just really love to perform for a few years and then get into chorography. Maybe just start a dance studio of I don't make it in the chorography business."

"That sounds like something you'd be really good at," said Blaine honestly. Mike shrugged. "No really Mike. It would be…amazing. I mean, you're so good with teaching the Glee Club kids. You can even teach Finn a thing or two. That's pretty amazing by my standards." They both shared a laugh at Finn's dancing skills.

"I don't know - but it's just, my parents…"

"I know how that can be," sighed Blaine. "My dad…well, he's come around lately, but he always put a lot of pressure on me. To get a girlfriend, to do well in school, and the college discussion has come up once or twice…I don't know if that's for me or not."

"Sorry man," said Mike. "Girlfriend?" Blaine nodded. "Rough. But he's stopped that?"

"Thankfully. He only really started to call Kurt my boyfriend and not just 'that friend' this summer. But it's progress."

"Yeah, totally."

After the movie Mike broke out the DDR and they were breathless from dancing and laughing in just a few minutes. Mike was just as good on the silly game as he was in real life, spinning and adding tricks as Blaine struggled to keep up. "You're cheating!" said Blaine during one of the rounds.

Mike laughed. "How do you cheat at DDR?"

"Your name is Mike Chang - that's all the cheating you _need_."

"Boys having fun?"

Blaine almost fell in surprise, slipping slightly on the DDR mat. "Hey mom," said Mike, reaching over to stop the game. "Yeah. Oh, uh, mom, this is Blaine Anderson. He's in Glee club and the musical. He got the part of Tony. Blaine, this is my mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Chang," said Blaine, walking over to shake the pretty Asian woman's hand, putting on his best 'charming' tone. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well, Blaine," said Mrs. Chang with a grin. "Tony? Well, you must be pretty talented then."

Blaine blushed. "That's nice of you to say."

"I brought home some food for lunch, if you boys are hungry," said Mrs. Chang as she walked over to the kitchen. The trailed after her immediately and she laughed. "Well, of course you are hungry. You're teenage boys."

Mrs. Chang had brought a few pizzas and they all dished themselves up and went back to the living room. Mrs. Chang was wearing looked like some more casual clothes, though she still looked very regal in them. "I don't think I heard about you last year, Blaine," she said as they sat down. "Are you knew to Lima?"

"I just transferred to McKinley this year," said Blaine after swallowing a bit of his pizza. "I went to Dalton last year."

"Oh, Dalton Academy," said Mrs. Chang with a smile. "We considered sending Mike there when he was younger, but McKinley was in the district…why the transfer?"

Blaine hesitated as he looked over at Mike for some guidance. He shrugged and nodded. "Well, I wanted to be at the same school as my boyfriend, is a more selfish reason. But I also wanted to try a public school again, even though the last time didn't work out too well…"

Mrs. Chang seemed a little surprised at the word "boyfriend" but after a few blinks, she nodded slowly. "Oh…oh. Well - what happened at the last public school?"

"I had just come out and bullies got to me," said Blaine shortly. He didn't really like to talk about the Sadie Hawkins dance if he could help it. Kurt had been the first person he had told in a long time.

"That's horrible, dear," said Mrs. Chang. "I was teased a lot in school…I grew up here, in Lima, and was one of the only Asian kids in the class."

"My mom encountered that, but she grew up in Westerville," said Blaine. "She moved here from the Philippines when she was around 8 years old. My grandma still can't speak very good English so her classmates teased her about that a lot."

Mrs. Chang and Mike seemed surprised at this. "You're Asian, dude?" asked Mike.

Blaine laughed at his surprised expression. "Well, I'm half Filipino. My dad is like, as white as you get. I take after him more, though, so people usually don't realize it until they see my mom."

Mrs. Chang made conversation with Blaine until they were finished with their pizza. After that Mike took Blaine up to his room. It was pretty neat for a teenager's room. They put on some music and continued to talk about the musical.

At some point, Blaine got a text from Kurt. He smiled as his boyfriend told him about his day with his dad and that he would love to make plans for a date tomorrow. Blaine texted him back, saying he'd call him later tonight.

"You and Kurt are like, really solid," commented Mike casually. "I mean, I think you have the longest run, besides Tina and I. I mean, Finn and Rachel have known each other longer, but they break up all the time so it doesn't count."

"Yeah," said Blaine, smiling goofily at the thought. "I love him. Like, really love him. And I know we're young, but…I don't know. I feel like this is the real deal, you know?"

"Totally," said Mike with a firm nod. "I feel the same with Tina. I just…I've never felt like that about anyone before, the way I feel about her."

"You guys are adorable together," said Blaine.

Mike laughed. "Thanks. I mean, so are you and Kurt. Especially lately - you've been like, glued to each other in Glee club. I know outside of it you don't really touch in the halls…which totally sucks that you can't feel safe enough to do that, but yeah."

Blaine blushed and looked down at the rubrics cube he had picked up off of Mike's desk. "Yeah, well, there have been…developments in our relationship lately." After he realized he had just said that out loud, Blaine's eyes widened and he looked up at Mike. "Oh man, sorry. Too much information, I'm sure."

"Dude, we're guys. Guys brag about that stuff. I mean, I usually avoid talking about specifics because that's like, really skeevy, you know? I don't think Tina would like it. But I know for a fact she's not shy about talking about our sex life with her friends." Mike shrugged.

Blaine stared at Mike for a long moment. "Wait, you're not like, grossed out or something? Uncomfortable? I mean, when guys talk about their…well, conquests or whatever, it's usually about, you know, _girls_."

"I don't care," said Mike. "I mean, you're still a guy. Sure, I don't want to hear the dirty details," he laughed. "But I wouldn't want to hear Puck's dirty details about sleeping with a girl either."

"Oh."

"So you and Kurt had a 'developments in your relationship' lately?" asked Mike (even raising his hands to put air quotes around his words).

Blaine nodded. It felt…weird, talking about this with someone else, but it was nice, too. He always wanted a friend like that. "We had sex for the first time a few weeks ago." Blaine smiled. He knew it was that stupidly dopey grin he got on his face when he thought about Kurt, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "It just felt…right. I mean, we wanted to go slow and stuff, so we did. Kurt especially just…he wasn't comfortable with that stuff at all. But _god_, it was amazing."

Mike laughed and Blaine blushed. "Hey hey, not judgments. I just, well, I felt the same way after Tina and I did that for the first time. We talked about it a lot, you know? And finally we just both felt ready."

"I'm going to pull a mother on you and say, I hope you're being safe." Blaine winked. "Kurt told me about the drama two years ago."

"Oh god yes," laughed Mike. "I am not Puck, thanks. I wouldn't want to do that to Tina in high school. I mean…I think about having kids with her." He blushed. "Is that weird?"

"No. Not when you love someone," said Blaine immediately.

They were quiet for a long moment. "Okay," said Mike suddenly. "I feel like a jerk for even thinking this and I know it's like personal and wrong to ask…" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Well, who tops?" Mike asked, cheeks going red.

Blaine blushed too. "It's not like - that's kinda a misconception. Gay guys aren't just…they don't have to be one or the other. They can be both. Kurt and I _are _both. It just…it depends on what we want at the time, you know?"

"Oh, okay," said Mike. "I know that was like personal -"

"No, it's ok. I'm just glad you didn't assume or anything."

They turned to other topics then, like Blaine asking Mike about his first date with Tina, and Mike about Blaine and Kurt's.

"Hey, you know what would be cool?" asked Mike. "A double date - you, me, Tina and Kurt. Think they would go for that?"

The idea sort of excited Blaine. He loved being alone with Kurt, obviously, but they had never been able to go on a double date before. Well, actually, they had gone out with Burt and Carole and Finn and Rachel, but Blaine doubted that counted.

"It would be fun," said Blaine. "Where would we go? Just Breadstix?"

"Sounds fine with me," said Mike. "Tina likes it there and it's pretty affordable."

"I'll run it by Kurt later - you ask Tina," laughed Blaine.

"Sweet."

A hour later Blaine called it a day and decided to go home, waving goodbye to Mrs. Chang in the living room. Blaine drove home with wide grin on his face. He was pretty sure that he had just made a friend.

After a quick date with Kurt at the Lima Bean on Sunday, Blaine was looking forward to school. He and Mike texted a few times over the rest of the weekend, but Blaine hadn't asked Kurt about the double date yet, mostly because Kurt had done most of the speaking on Sunday.

On Monday, Blaine walked into Glee club and Mike waved at him. Blaine grinned and walked over to him, returning Mike's fist bump he offered. "Have a good rest of the weekend?" asked Mike.

"Yeah pretty good," said Blaine. "You?"

"You know, danced around my room. The normal." Blaine laughed with him.

"You two seem chummy," said Kurt, suddenly appearing next to Blaine. He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"We hung out on Saturday after you canceled the shopping trip," said Blaine. "It was fun."

Kurt blinked, looking at Mike. He smiled at him, his eyes soft. Kurt knew how much Blaine had wanted to make friends with Kurt's friends when he joined New Directions this year.

Later on when they were standing at their lockers, Blaine decided to bring up Mike's idea. "So, on Saturday Mike and I were talking," began Blaine. "He brought up the idea of a double date with him and Tina. He needs to ask her, of course, but would you be interested?"

Kurt looked mildly surprised. "Oh. I guess…hmmm."

"What?"

"I've never really talked to Mike all that much, honestly," said Kurt truthfully. "Tina and I hang out once and a while, but that's pretty much it. We've never been close…" Kurt caught Blaine's small frown. "But it sounds fine with me, honestly. Everyone in New Directions should be friends. I mean, if I could make friends with Rachel…"

"Thanks!" said Blaine, his smile returning. "I'll tell Mike later. We were thinking Breadstix."

"Of course," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"A double date?" asked Tina, frowning over at Mike.

"Yeah. With Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and I hung out this weekend and I thought it would be fun," said Mike.

"Huh."

"What?"

"It's just…I don't know, after all the dates we had to share with your mom last year…I like just being with you," said Tina, closing her locker door with a frown.

"Oh. Well, I like it too," said Mike. "But something different is fun. And well, it's not like Kurt and Blaine have ever gotten to do stuff like that before, you know. And Blaine…well, he's trying to make friends with all of us so hard but we're all caught up in our own drama as usual…he's really cool and I wanted to cut him a break."

Tina sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right…Breadstix?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," said Mike, leaning over to kiss her lightly.

"I'll do it. It shouldn't be too bad," said Tina brightly.

That Friday night the two couples met up at Breadstix at six, with just a little bit of an awkward silence as they waited for their table near the back of the restaurant that Blaine and Kurt usually got. It was a bit out of sight so they could hold hands on the table without dirty looks from older couples.

Kurt and Blaine sat across from Mike and Tina and started to read over their menus. They made some small talk as they did this, Mike even talking to Blaine about a DDR rematch this weekend. Kurt noticed Tina rolling her eyes at this and smiled. "Mike is obsessed with his DDR," she said, catching his eye. "It's ridiculous."

After their orders were taken, they weren't really sure what to talk about at first. Blaine hesitantly mentioned the new Beyonce album ("and oh my god, she's having Destiny's Child!") Tina suddenly snorted into her drink.

"What?" asked Mike. "It wasn't that funny."

"No no - I just -" Tina looked at Kurt and grinned. "Beyonce. I just thought of doing the Single Ladies dance in your basement two years ago and your dad coming down, and then all the football players doing it, too -"

"_What_?" said Blaine, eyes wide.

"Myself, Brittany and Tina learned the Single Ladies dance," said Kurt briskly, but he grinned at Tina. "That was so much fun. I think I have the video hidden somewhere."

"Wait. Video? Did you like…wear the outfits or -"

"Oh my god, perv," said Kurt, hitting Blaine's shoulder with a laugh.

"It's a genuine question, Kurt," said Blaine seriously.

"We should do stuff like that more," said Kurt, ignoring Blaine and looking at Tina. "Learn dances and stuff."

"That would be fun," said Tina with a smile.

Their salads arrived then and they started to cut into them. Kurt turned over to Mike to ask him about college, like Blaine had, leaving Tina and Blaine looking at each other. "What college are you thinking about?" asked Tina with a smile.

"Oh, I'm a junior. I know I should think about it soon, still, but I haven't yet."

"You're a junior, too?" asked Tina, genuinely surprised. "I thought - well, you seem so much older."

"Well, you do as well," said Blaine. "Honestly. You strike me as the most mature girl in Glee club, Tina."

"Thank you." Tina looked at Mike and Kurt, who were discussing the pros and cons of dance academies. Her smile faltered. "It's going to be hard, not having Mike at school next year," she said quietly. "We've been dating since last summer and…well, every girl wants to have a boyfriend throughout high school. Especially when you're a senior." Tina looked back at Blaine. "But I guess…well, you're going to go through the same thing."

Blaine nodded. He didn't really like to think about that so much, that next year Kurt would be at college and he'd still be in high school. That's just another reason why he had wanted to transfer this year. He wanted to make the most of this next year, spending as much time with Kurt as possible.

"It's going to be…well, depressing, honestly," said Blaine with a sigh.

"Are you going to stay at McKinley?"

Blaine blinked. "Yeah. I mean, I didn't really think about it…I think transferring back to Dalton after this year would be a little extreme. Plus my parents are saving a lot of money now and that can always be used for college. I mean, I have no idea if I'm actually going to have any friends next year after Kurt leaves, but -"

"Of course you well," said Tina, rolling her eyes. "I mean, I'm going to be here still. So will Artie. Artie is like, in love with you, after this musical."

Blaine laughed and his heart jumped. Friends. "Thank you Tina. It's nice of you to take pity on me."

"No pity," said Tina. "You're a nice guy, Blaine. And…you make Kurt really happy. You…saw him at the beginning of last year. He was miserable and he wasn't much better when I was a freshman. He was lonely before you, even when we were hanging out with him, you know?" Tina reached out and patted Blaine's hand. "Anyone who can make him smile like you do is definitely worthy of a friendship in my opinion."

"Thank you, Tina," said Blaine quietly.

From there, dinner ran smoothly. They all talked and laughed for hours, eating dinner and eventually desert. Blaine found that him and Tina had more in common besides the fact that their boyfriends were both seniors, such as books and TV shows that Kurt usually turned his nose up to. They even made plans to go to a book signing next month.

"We'll go for lunch that day and everything," said Tina, genuinely excited. "Make a day out of it." Honestly, Tina didn't really hang out with many other people besides Mike and a few friends she knew through the Asian community, that went to other schools.

Mercedes was mostly friends with Rachel (sometimes) and Kurt. She and Quinn didn't really speak that often. Rachel was just scary and Tina wondered out Kurt could deal with her, honestly. Brittany was sweet, and they got along, but there was only so much time she could spend with her. They most definitely couldn't discuss favorite books. Santana, like Rachel, scared Tina.

Besides that, Tina found she didn't make friends with girls as much as she got along with the opposite sex. It might have stemmed from being a bit of a tom boy when she was younger, or maybe not. She could, however, see herself hanging out with Blaine.

After they finished up their desserts (ordering 4 different types and pushing them in the middle of the table to share) they realized just how long they had been there.

"Well, that went much better than the double date with my dad and Finn and Rachel," said Kurt with a grin.

"Anything could be better than that, in all honesty," said Blaine. "But that's because I was scared to even touch you in front of your dad." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Mike always took us out with his mom when we first started going out," said Tina, poking Mike in the arm. "It was horrible. I mean, Mrs. Chang is really nice, but there is only so much of that I can take…" They laughed.

Mike and Blaine grabbed the bill from Kurt and Tina quickly, claming that they were the one to suggest the date in the first place, so they should split it.

"You're just boys," said Kurt. "God, I bet you don't pull over for directions either."

"He _doesn't_," giggled Tina, making Kurt laugh with her even harder.

"Okay," said Mike as they walked out to their cars. "I think we're going to have to do this more. The two least drama filled couples in New Directions sitting down for a meal. It just works."

"It does," agreed Kurt.

"I'll text you later, Blaine," said Tina as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "And on Monday I'm bringing that book I was telling you about - you'll love it. Trust me."

"Okay," said Blaine, bouncing slightly from excitement.

"See," said Mike as he held Tina's hand as they parted from Kurt and Blaine. "Told you it would be fun."

"Yeah, yeah, nose down," said Kurt as Blaine told him 'I told you so'. He leaned over and kissed him lightly, happy that his boyfriend was making friends among New Directions.

**FIN**

**I hope you enjoyed! I really want Tina and Blaine to be friends - more than anything! **


End file.
